Ich werde mich immer dran erinnern
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: GWHG! kurzer Einteiler. Die beiden erinnern sich in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht an einen Sommer vor einigen Jahren und Georges vergebliche Bewegungen in Richtung Bett -g-


**A/N:** _Das hätte auch gut eine Fortsetzung von „Nach Schmerz kommt?"sein können... is mir aber erst hinterher aufgefallen. Wollts auch da dran hängen, dann wärs n Dreiteiler geworden... aber da hätte ich das hier anders schreiben müssen, um nen runden Abschluss zu kriegen ; Also doch eher als One-Shot. Hermine ist in der Story etwa 21-22 Jahre alt. George halt 2 Jahre älter :)  
_  
I'll always remember  
  
„Wir haben's wirklich getan..."  
  
„Hm? Das haben wir doch schon öfter-"  
  
„Nicht DAS!"Fiel Hermine George lachend ins Wort und warf ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht.  
  
„Das hier ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Wovon rede ich wohl?"  
  
„Sag ich doch,"erwiderte George schmunzelnd und warf das Kissen zurück.  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen: „Männer! Ich spreche natürlich davon, dass wir geheiratet haben!"  
  
„Wurde auch Zeit nach 4 Jahren. Mom hat schon Blut und Wasser geschwitzt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass wir unser Leben in wilder Ehe fristen." Lachend zog er Hermine zu sich, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.  
  
„Stimmt wohl. Nach Ginnys und Harrys Heirat vor 2 Jahren hat sie mich richtiggehend bekniet, dass sie sich auch langsam um unsere Hochzeit kümmern darf."Sie musste bei der Erinnerung an Mrs. Weasley, wie sie händeringend und beinahe hysterisch vor ihr stand wieder kichern: „Aber sie war sich ja schon an dem Abend, als wir ihr von uns erzählt haben, sicher, dass wir einmal vor dem Altar landen."  
  
„Du nicht?"  
  
„Ich hatte schon Probleme damit, mir vorzustellen, dass wir beide mal zusammen in einem Bett landen,"antwortete sie trocken.  
  
George zog einen Schmollmund: „Wie unglaublich nett."  
  
„Tu nicht so, als seist du mucksch, mich täuschst du nicht,"Hermine fuhr gedankenverloren mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen rechten Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte: „Ist schon komisch, oder? Hätte mir vor 7 oder 8 Jahren jemand gesagt, dass ich einmal Mrs. George Weasley sein würde, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich totgelacht."  
  
„Na ja, wirklich ernst genommen hätte ich es zu der Zeit wohl auch nicht. Aber du erinnerst dich sicher daran, dass es früher ab und zu mal komische Situationen zwischen uns gab."  
  
Hermine musste grinsen: „Stimmt. Weißt du zum Beispiel noch die Sache in den Sommerferien nach meinem 5. Jahr?"  
  
George dachte kurz nach und dann erhellte auch sein Gesicht ein Lächeln: „Ja. Du und Harry wart bei uns im Fuchsbau und wir waren an diesem See im Wald hinterm Haus schwimmen..."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
„Hermine! Komm schon rein! Willst du den ganzen Tag da hocken und lesen?"  
  
Hermine schaute von ihrem Buch auf und Sah zu Ginny rüber, die mit Harry, Ron, Fred und George im See herumalberte.  
  
„Ich komm schon noch! Nur nicht gerade jetzt."Sie saß auf einer Decke und hatte sich in der letzten halben Stunde erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt, ins Wasser zu gehen. Sie hatte eigentlich von Anfang an keine Lust gehabt, mitzukommen. Ginny hatte sie dann aber so lange damit genervt, bis sie eingewilligt hatte.  
  
Nun konnte sie sich wieder auf ihr Buch konzentrieren, bis Ginny wieder rufen würde...  
  
Doch kurz darauf wurde die Sonne über ihr plötzlich durch einen Schatten verdunkelt und Wasser tropfte auf sie herab. Hatte es etwa angefangen zu regnen? Sie schaute auf und in das Gesicht einer der Weasley-Zwillinge, der sich über sie beugte.  
  
„Kommst du jetzt?"Fragte er und sie erkannte, dass es George war. Seine Haare waren nass und einige Strähnen klebten in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich lese lieber,"antwortete sie knapp und wollte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre widmen, als er sie plötzlich hochhob. Ihr Buch fiel zu Boden.  
  
„Lass mich runter, George!"Sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, blieb aber erfolglos und er schritt mit ihr in Richtung See.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Wo du sowieso schon deinen Badeanzug anhast, kannst du auch reingehen,"verkündete er fröhlich und lief mit ihr ins Wasser. Als sie so weit drinnen waren, dass sie nicht mehr schnell aus dem Wasser flüchten konnte, ließ er sie los.  
  
„Was hat dir das jetzt gebracht?"Fragte sie wütend, als sie den Grund unter ihren Füßen spürte; sie stand bis zur Brust im Wasser.  
  
„Jetzt kann ich DAS machen."Er packte sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie unter Wasser. Doch kaum war sie abgetaucht, kniff sie ihn in den Arm, so dass er sie los ließ.  
  
„Hey, das war unfair!"Beschwerte George sich, als Hermine wieder an die Oberfläche kam.  
  
„Aber mich hierher zu schleppen und runterzudrücken war fair, was? Du hast noch viel mehr verdient!"Sie wollte ihn wieder zwicken, doch er packte sie bei den Handgelenken.  
  
„Oh nein,"lachte George: „Das wird nichts!"  
  
Sie rangelten einige Minuten und am Ende landeten beide unter Wasser. Hermine wollte wieder auftauchen, doch er hielt sie fest. Also ging die Rauferei unter der Wasseroberfläche weiter. Augenblicke später tauchten beide wieder auf und schnappten lachend und hustend nach Luft.  
  
„Ich glaube, jetzt sind wir quitt,"stieß Hermine hervor.  
  
Als die beiden bemerkten, in was für einer Position sie sich befanden, hörten sie auf, zu lachen: Während ihrem kleinen „Kampf"hatte Hermine ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen, um ihn wegzudrücken, damit er sie nicht mehr an den Schultern unten halten konnte. Als er wieder Sauerstoff brauchte, hatte er sich einfach aufgerichtet, so dass er wieder stand und Hermines Beine waren immer noch um seine Hüften.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf löste sie sich von ihm. Irgend etwas in dem Blick, mit den er sie in diesem Moment bedachte sorgte dafür, dass ihr Herz unkontrolliert schneller schlug. Sie bemerkten, dass die Anderen sie neugierig anstarrten und wendeten sich ihnen schnell wieder zu, als sei nichts passiert.  
  
-Flashback ende-  
  
„Hm, ja. Ich glaube, da ist mir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, wie scharf du bist,"sagte George ernst und hielt dann lachend ihren Arm fest, bevor sie erneut nach ihrem Kissen greifen konnte.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich, George!"  
  
„Ach komm, so schlimm bin ich auch nicht."  
  
„Nein? Warum hat deine Mutter mich dann gewarnt an dem Abend, als wir deinen Eltern von uns erzählt haben."  
  
„Hat sie das?"Fragte er überrascht.  
  
„Ja, sie hat mich irgendwann zur Seite gezogen, als dein Vater mit dir geredet hat. Ich zitiere: Du weißt ja, wie er früher war und ich fürchte, mit dem Alter kommt bei ihm nicht Weisheit, sondern nur noch mehr Unsinn. Pass auf, dass du mehr auf ihn abfärbst, als andersherum."  
  
„Verraten von der eigenen Mutter!"rief er theatralisch aus.  
  
„Tja, du hast zumindest etwas auf mich abgefärbt."  
  
„Inwiefern?"  
  
Sie schmunzelte: „Wehe du lachst jetzt! Aber... ich wollte keinen Sex vor der Ehe."  
  
„Und das is jetzt ganz alleine meine Schuld, dass du dein Ziel nicht erreicht hast?"Fragte er überrascht.  
  
„Nun ja, du warst sehr hartnäckig..."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Hermine und George saßen im Wohnzimmer seiner kleinen Wohnung und sahen einen Film. (Den Fernseher hatte George von Mr. Weasley bekommen, da Molly ihn nicht im Haus haben wollte.) Oder besser gesagt: Hermine versuchte, den Film anzusehen; George knabberte ständig an ihrem Ohrläppchen, oder versuchte, ihr Knutschflecke zu verpassen (das tat er sicherlich hauptsächlich, weil er wusste, wie sie das hasste). Also war Hermine ständig damit beschäftigt, ihren Kopf wegzuziehen.  
  
„Was willst du eigentlich??"Fragte sie nun kichernd, als er schon wieder gefährlich nahe an ihr dran saß.  
  
„Einen Kuss."  
  
Sie seufzte: „Du bist wirklich..."Doch sie tat ihm den „Gefallen". Eigentlich hätte das nur ein kurzer Kuss werden sollen, doch kaum hatten ihre Lippen seine berührt, schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Er vertiefte den Kuss und sie ging darauf ein. Was wohl ihr Fehler war: Nach einigen Sekunden versuchte er, sie sanft mit dem Rücken aufs Sofa zu drücken. Hermine löste sich von ihm und brachte all ihre Kraft auf, um aufzuspringen: „Nichts is, George!"  
  
Mit einem übertriebenen Aufheulen ließ er sich seinerseits der Länge nach aufs Sofa fallen: „Ich will doch nur ein Bisschen-"  
  
„Kuscheln, ja. Und was willst du danach?"  
  
Er sah sie gespielt beleidigt an.  
  
„George, ich bin erst 17!"  
  
„Übermorgen nicht mehr, außerdem, was hat Alter damit zu tun? Du bist nicht einmal mehr in der Schulde und ich war 16, als-"  
  
„Wenn du jemals wieder ein Wort über dein erstes Mal verlierst oder über eine deiner Exfreundinnen, wirst du vor der nächsten Eiszeit keinen Sex mehr haben, das schwöre ich dir!"Fuhr sie wütend dazwischen, wurde aber wieder ruhig und brach in Gelächter aus, als George frustriert in eines der Sofakissen biss.  
  
„George, lass das, wir sind bei deinen Eltern!"  
  
„In meinem alten Zimmer und die beiden sind gerade unten,"murmelte er, als er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals fuhr und mit seinen Händen unter ihre Bluse glitt.  
  
„Was, wenn deine Mutter reinkommt?"  
  
„Sie hat 7 Kinder, sie ist aufgeklärt."  
  
„Lass die Witze."Sie schob ihn von sich weg und schüttelte den Kopf, als er wieder seinen Welpenblick aufsetzte.  
  
„Ich werde bestimmt nicht jetzt schon mit dir schlafen-"  
  
„Wir sind seit 3 Monaten zusammen!"  
  
„Wo deine Eltern uns überraschen könnten-"  
  
„Die sind immer noch unten und werden erstmal nicht hochkommen, weil wir hier noch Sachen zusammenpacken wollten, die ich nach meinem Umzug hiergelassen hab."  
  
„Und wo es nicht einmal ein Bett gibt und wir uns abhetzen müssten, da deine Eltern sicherlich NICHT lange unten bleiben."  
  
„Wir nehmen die Wand und ich schwör dir, ich bin in 2 Minuten fertig?"  
  
Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen und schüttelte abermals entschieden den Kopf.  
  
„Schatz?"  
  
„Nein, George."  
  
„Hermine?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Du bringst mich um, das ist dir hoffentlich klar."  
  
„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch – Aber trotzdem: Nein."  
  
„George?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Hand weg."  
  
„Aaargh! Kann es sein, dass ich dich öfter anfassen durfte, als wir nur befreundet waren??"  
  
Die beiden saßen in einem kleinen Café in Muggellondon.  
  
„Jetzt sind wir bald 8 Monate zusammen. Kaum zu glauben, was?"  
  
„Ich glaubs mit jeder Faser meines Körpers,"murmelte George in seinen Kaffee.  
  
„George?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich möchte heute Abend mit dir schlafen."  
  
...  
  
„Oh Gott, Kellner! Ich glaube, der Herr dort drüben erstickt gleich!"  
  
-Flashback ende-  
  
Hermine lag lachend neben George.  
  
„Schön, das wenigstens du bei der Erinnerung lachen kannst,"brummte er.  
  
„Ach, freu dich. Hätte ich bis zur Hochzeit gewartet... und das Bisschen Enthaltsamkeit hat dir sicher nicht geschadet."  
  
„Hast du ne Ahnung. Die ganze Zeit steht man vor dem Tor zum Himmel, aber hat Hausverbot,"murmelte er an ihrem Hals.  
  
„George?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr."  
  
„Ich dich auch. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst... viel mehr..."  
  
**Ende**  
  
**A/N:** _Also... beim 2. Lesen ist mir die Story fast peinlich -lol- Etwas... schnulzig das Ende... na ja, mir war danach XD_

_Mata ne!_


End file.
